


[Podfic of] Rumour has it

by knight_tracer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>“I still need a quote for our Powerful Women issue,” Christine says.</i></p><p>  <i>“Some days, I almost don’t want to stab Tony Stark in the face,” Pepper responds.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Rumour has it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rumour Has It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578369) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> Beta by hananobira. Cover art by reena_jenkins.

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Rumour%20Has%20It.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Rumour%20Has%20It.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
